una visita con un recuerdo
by Toaneo07
Summary: aprhodi tiene una especie de cita con aquella chica que le dio su primer beso y fue nada mas y nada menos que aki kino.


_Hola gente, mi nombre es toaneo 07 y soy fanático de Inazuma eleven, mas mi personajes favoritos son Aphrodi, Midorikawa, Aki, Someoka, Toko, Ulvida, Fuusuke, rika y tsunami jejeje XD._

_Pero le aclaro, no me gusta el yaoi, lo dijo de nuevo NO ME GUSTA, pero respeto lo gusto de lo demás._

Dejen review TT_TT

Terumi Afuro, también conocido como Aphrodi, portaba un buzo de color blanco de mangas corta y un jean de color negro, y como siempre llevaba sus vendas en sus codos, se encontraba sentado contemplando el atardecer, en una colina cerca de la torre relámpago, donde un viejo amigo suyo, mamoru Endō, el cual siempre tenía la costumbre de entrenar en ese lugar.

Aphrodi recordó el intenso partido que tuvo con los Inazuma Japan, el cual el era parte de su rival, los fire dragón de corea, siendo sus compañeros Haruya y Fuusuke, miembros anteriores del instituto alíen, dieron una gran batalla, lo cual resulto ganador los Inazuma Japan.

-pero al menos di lo mejor que tuve-dijo sin pensarlo el rubio viendo a dirección del cielo, era cierto su equipo había perdido, pero para el, fue divertido y emociónate significativamente, palabras que conocio gracias a su amigo Endō.

-cierto, jugaste bien –dijo una voz que hizo que Aphrodi se levantara para encarar a la persona que lo había sorprendido, lo cual la chica se asusto levemente-calma acaso una chica no puede decir algunas palabras para que le des esas clases de susto.

-lo siento Aki, es solo que no me percate que estas aquí-dijo un poco avergonzado Aphrodi viendo detenidamente a la amiga de Ichinose y domon, Aki Kino, una joven de tés blanca, cabello de un tono marrón, llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria Raimon, Aphrodi noto que la chica se había sonrojado levemente, lo cual le preocupo-¿te sucede algo Aki?

-no, es que, me estas mirando mucho-dijo la chica volteando un poco la vista, lo cual Aphrodi se sonrojo a montón, ya que no había notado que se le había quedado viendo durante su análisis.

-disculpa no lo malinterprete es que solo-se excusaba el rubio pero fue callado por un abrazo de parte de la chica, para terminar con un beso lleno de cariño y dulzura.

Así de inmediato Aphrodi la rodeo con sus brazos y profundizaron el beso con al chica, así duraron unos minutos hasta que la petición de aire no se hizo esperar, al separarse los 2 tenia el rostro enrojecido, pero más el del joven.

-parece que mi querido dios, se sonrojo mucho ¿no?-dijo en tono juguetón y burlo la joven.

-Aki sabes que es apenas nuestro tercer beso –dijo un poco avergonzado Aphrodi, la chica sonrió un poco, esta se apoyo en el pecho de Aphrodi lo cual podía sentir su corazón latiendo, lo cual Aki rio levemente, pero de paso le llego una pregunta en su mente.

-terumi ¿Por qué escogiste este lugar para vernos?-pregunto la peli verde alzando el rostro para ver al joven.

-pues, me platícate que este lugar donde practicaba Endō, me entro curiosidad ver como era, además es perfecta para nuestra cita-dijo Aphrodi sonriendo levemente, la chica aun con duda le miro discretamente.

-sabias que si a Endō hubiera venido aquí, quien sabe que hubiera pensado-dijo Aki separándose del chico para tomar asiento donde anteriormente se encontraba Aphrodi.

-lo se, pero eso no seria un problema si le dices a todos sobre lo nuestro, créeme que yo ya le dije a Haruya y Fuusuke, y bueno…-dijo Aphrodi tomando asiento juntos a Aki.

-espera…. ¿APHRODI LE DIJISTE….A ELLOS?-grito enojada Aki, lo cual Aphrodi se asusto ya que su novia, solo le decía por su apodo cuando esta enojada.

-tranquila, me asegure que ellos no dijeran nada, aunque me costo meses de ser su objetivo para sus bromas-dijo Aphrodi sonriendo nerviosamente, lo cual hizo que Aki se tranquilizara un poco-lo que quise decir es, yo tengo confianza en mis amigos y lo aceptaron, a su estilo claro, pero igual lo aceptaron ¿pero dime porque no le dices?

-pues….no lo se, no he tenido el valor, temo que se enoje por todo el tiempo que lo oculté-dijo Aki un poco triste, Aphrodi con delicadeza toma su mano y le da un leve beso en la mejilla, lo cual a la chica se sonroja.

-tranquila, veremos eso después, dime algo, y ¿los chicos?-pregunto Aphrodi sin soltarle la mano a al peli azul.

-siguen entrenando, el partido que tuvieron contra los fire dragón, lo ha impulsado a ser mas fuertes-dijo con una cálida sonrisa Aki, lo cual esta recordó un hecho-espera, también quería que tu ganara, pero yo…

-tranquila, no te preocupes, además no te culpo, hay estaban tus amigos, es normal, aunque perdimos seguiremos adelante, eso lo aprendí de Endō-dijo Aphrodi sonriéndole a su chica, lo cual este apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico-Aki, te tengo una buena y mala noticia.

-dime-dijo la chica un poco preocupada por el tono del chico.

-bueno veras después de la copa ffi, podre entrar a la secundaria Raimon-dijo Aphrodi sonriéndole a la chica, lo cual esta lo abraza con mucho cariño-pero la mala, podre después de un año.

-espera…. ¿y eso?-pregunto Aki un poco confundida.

-no lo se, mi padres quiere que termine este año en la secundaria Zeus, se que a mi no me gusta esto, no pude convencer a mis padres de entrar ahora, lo siento Aki yo-iba a decir Aphrodi pero unos labios le interrumpieron en sus palabras, así dejándose llevar nuevamente siguió besando a la chica, hasta que tuvieron que separarse- y eso porque fue?

-No importa cuanto tiempo es, me alegra que podamos estar más tiempos juntos-dijo la chica y noto que Aphrodi tenía otra vez el rostro muy enrojecido-terumi ¿aun seguirás sonrojándote así?

-Aki, siempre me tomas con la guardia baja-dijo Aphrodi recostándose levemente en el pasto, siendo seguido por la chica lo cual se acurruco a su lado, así Aphrodi la abraza con su brazo.

-sabes esto me recuerda ese día-dijo Aki sonriendo un poco.

-cierto como no olvidarlo-dijo Aphrodi viendo el cielo, el cual se había oscurecido dejando a la vista el millar de estrella que ilumina a la ciudad Inazuma, así Aphrodi comenzó a recordar ese día.

**Flashback.**

El equipo de los Inazuma eleven, descasaban después del agitado partido que tuvieron contra chaos, el cual algunos resultaron heridos, mas uno en especial que tenia lesiones graves, Aphrodi.

Este se encontraba descansado en su habitación, Aphrodi veía la ventana con aburrimiento, ya que por sus heridas, no podía entrenar con sus nuevo amigos, mas no podía acompañarlo para seguir enfrentándose contra el instituto alíen, lo cual le causaba enojo, pero sabia bien que sus intento de detener la defensa invencible del equipo chaos era primordial.

Aphrodi de pronto vio como la puerta se abría dejando ver que era Aki Kino, esta traía una bandeja donde había una ensalada de fruta, lo cual el rubio sonrió por tal acción de bondad.

-hola Aphrodi como te encuentras-dijo la chica tomando asiento en una silla cercana a la cama del chico, lo cual Aphrodi noto que la chica se notaba preocupada.

-yo me encuentro bien, pero tu no-dijo Aphrodi, por otro lado la chica se sorprendió y bajo la vista un poco-¿Qué te sucede?

-bueno….no lo se-dijo Aki aparentando estar en calma, pero Aphrodi noto que la chica le temblaba un poco las mano, lo cual sabía bien que no lo estaba ,pero decidió preguntárselo mas tarde-bueno ,te traje un poco de fruta ,te apetece.

-gracias-dijo Aphrodi, así Aki con delicadeza le da de comer, después de que Aphrodi comió, Aki lo veía inconscientemente-disculpa Aki ¿sucede algo?

-¿eh?- dijo la chica despertando de su trance, así con un sonrojo notable se levanta dispuesta a irse, pero una mano la detiene, y al voltear la vista nota que era de Aphrodi, mas que el rubio se encontraba con mucha dificultad de pie, así Aki viendo el estado del joven, se apresuro a ayudarlo a que se mantuviera de pie-Aphrodi sabes que no debes de estar de pie.

-Aki dime terumi ,ese es mi verdadero nombre ,además me preocupa mas como estas tu-dijo Aphrodi, Aki se sonrojo un poco, ya que había notado la cercanía del chico, así que esta alzo la vista para verlo a los ojos-confía en mi ,si tienes algo que decirme dilo.

-pues veras….es que me gusta mucho un chico, lo conocí hace poco, y pronto no lo volveré a ver, y quisiera decirle sobre mis sentimientos-dijo Aki bajando la vista, Aphrodi con delicadeza posa su mano derecha en el mentón de la chica para que lo viera a lo ojos.

-Aki, solo dile lo que sientes, se que el te corresponderá-dijo Aphrodi dándole una sonrisa de confianza, aunque el no lo explicaba sintió un poco de tristeza en su interior-de seguro Endō te aceptara.

-gracias por….espera…yo no dije que fuera Endō-dijo Aki arqueando una ceja, Aphrodi se mostro confundido al máximo, Aki con un leve sonrojo volteo la vista para posarla en los ojos del rubio-solo admiro a Endō, el chico que quiero, mostro que cualquier persona puede cambiar, como para bien como para mal, me di cuenta que era una persona con valores puros, se lastimo por el bien del equipo, hay se gano mi admiración y….mi cariño.

-increíble, ese chico es muy suertudo con tener tu afecto Aki, merece saber sobre tus sentimiento-dijo Aphrodi acariciando levemente la mejilla de Aki, lo cual esta sonrió dulcemente mientras se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

-ya lo hice terumi-dijo la chica, esta poso su mano en la mejilla de Aphrodi y sin dejarse de rodeo le dio un beso lleno de emoción, lo cual el rubio se sorprendió, pero después de unos segundo le correspondió de inmediato.

Así sin dejarse rodeo los 2 se abrazaron con muchos pesares, ya que sabían bien, que el equipo tendría que partir para el partido final contra génesis, lo cual no podría llevar a Aphrodi con ellos por sus lesiones, por eso en ese momento podría demostrarse amor mutuo, únicamente en ese momento.

Al separarse se vieron con mucho cariño y a la vez con mucha tristeza.

-quisiera seguir con ustedes pero –dijo Aphrodi un poco triste, pero de pronto sintió una cálida sensación en su mano, al ver de que se trataba vio que era que Aki, le había tomado de la mano-¿Aki?

-ven, quiero pasear un poco, aprovechemos este día si-dijo Aki un poco feliz, Aphrodi sonrió y acepto, lo cual fue llevado en silla de rueda por todo el hospital por la chica, así duraron conversando y conociéndose mas a fondo.

Al día siguiente.

Todos los miembros del equipo ya estaban listos para partir, lo cuales Endō, Fubuki, rika y Aki, se encontraba despidiéndose de Aphrodi en la entrada del hospital.

-Aphrodi me gusto mucho haber jugado futbol, espero que podamos jugar juntos en el futuro-dijo Endō estrechando su mano con la del rubio.

-a mi igual, en el futuro jugaremos futbol, gracias por todo Aphrodi, eres increíble-dijo Fubuki a aquel que se gano su respeto, admiración y confianza, Aphrodi sonrió por la palabras de su nuevo amigo, e igual con Endō le estrecho su mano, así lo 2 jóvenes se fueron para tomar asiento en el autobús relámpago.

Dejando a Aphrodi juntos a rika y Aki en la puerta, de pronto rika le da un abrazo a Aphrodi, pero esta no se da cuenta de su fuerza y comienza a asfixiar al rubio.

-bueno me tengo que despedir Aphrodi, espero que te mejores-dijo rika separándose del joven, que respiraba agitadamente, así después de despedirse la morena pretendía marcharse cuando se voltea a ver a Aki- ¿te quedaras Aki?

-si dile a los chicos que me esperen, debo de despedirme-dijo la peli café sonriéndole a la morena, así sin ninguna sospecha aparente rika se dirige a reunirse con los demás.

-ahh, creí que moriría, si que tiene fuerza…. bueno, creo que es el adiós-dijo con tristeza Aphrodi, Aki con delicadeza le acaricia la mejilla, haciendo que el chico la viera.

-no es un adiós, es un….hasta luego, sabes que podemos contactarnos entre nosotros-dijo Aki, esta se arrodilla para esta frente a frente con el joven, ya que se encontraba en silla de rueda-estoy triste, pero se que te tengo conmigo.

-eres muy dulce Aki, es cier-no pudo de terminar de decir ya que la peli café lo había besado nuevamente, lo cual el rubio sin titubear la correspondió, al separarse Aphrodi la mira detenidamente-se nota que te gusta besarme cuando estoy desprevenido.

-cierto, jejeje bueno…..adiós….terumi-dijo Aki dándose la vuelta para dirigirse con sus amigos, así Aphrodi la apreciaba en la lejanía, este sonrió y con cuidado en su silla de rueda se regresa al hospital.

Así Aki subió al autobús relámpago y tomo asiento en silencio viendo detenidamente el hospital que se alejaba por el transcurso que tomaba el vehículo, Aki cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente.

-entonces son novios-dijo una voz que hizo que Aki se sobresaltara ,esta giro su cabeza con una velocidad indescriptible ,esta vio que era rika ,lo cual sonreía pícaramente ,Aki giro la cabeza para ver si alguien la había escuchado y noto que todos estaban concentrado en el futuro partido contra génesis-¿entonces tu y Aphrodi son novios?

-eh bueno…..si, pero te quedas calladita si-dijo Aki sonrojada y lazándole una mirada de seriedad a la morena, Aki pensó por un momento y noto algo-¿oye y tu como lo supiste?

-intuición femenina-dijo rika como si fuera algo obvio, Aki solo suspiro y se dispuso a seguir viendo por la ventana siguiendo pensando en un joven de cabellera rubia.

**Fin del flashback.**

Aphrodi y Aki siguieron en la misma posición durante horas, solo con la compañía del otro ya era suficiente, los 2 enamorados se necesitaban, durante el partido de los fire dragón no pudieron hablarse ni mucho menos en privado, llamaría la atención, ya que estaban en equipo diferente en cierto sentido.

Pero ahora se tenía al uno a otro en ese mismo instante, y pensaban seguir así con el espectáculo de estrellas, si no por un pequeño y molesto sonido que hizo que la escena se estropeara.

En realidad fueron 2 sonidos, así con pesadez el primero que se dio cuenta de los sonidos fue Aphrodi, después fue Aki, así cada uno tomó sus teléfonos y se dispusieron a contestar.

-que-dijo Aphrodi con un poco de enojo que lo molestara en su momento de privacidad con su novia.

-hola ¿quien es?-pregunto cortésmente Aki, aunque por su tono uno diría que estaba enojada.

- Haruya ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Aphrodi con disgusto.

-Kido, calma, solo Salí por hay ¿Qué tiene de malo?-Aki se notaba que estaba un poco asustada, ya que al parecer su amigo la había regañado.

-no me vengas con eso ahora, y que, si es mi novia ¿Cómo? OYE CALMATE-dijo Aphrodi con enojo.

-espera que…..calma Kido no sabia que eran las 11…si lo se…. ¿Que mi papas?…..hay no-dijo en lamento Aki mientras se llevaba su mano a la frente.

-oye pero si a ti yo te guardo los secretos, como aquellos que me contaste, que tu ibas a hacerle quien sabe que, a la amiga de Fuusuke…..ya tranquilo, no te pongas a llorar, No, no le dije a Fuusuke, claro como no estarás asustado, ROMPISTE SU UNIFORME….ya se, no fue tu culpa-dijo en lamento Aphrodi.

-si lo se, castigada…..si es un chico….QUE….COMO SE TE OCURRE…PERO….YA TENGO QUE COLGAR KIDO….KIDO YA….KIDO SI NO BAJAS LA VOZ TE…TE QUITO TUS LENTES…así esta mejor…ya….iré a casa….ya adiós-dijo Aki terminando la llamada.

-oye un momento…. ¿que quiere que haga?...Haruya te lo dijo de nuevo…..me estas asustando….si te entiendo….hasta yo temo cuando veo a Fuusuke enojado….pero…bueno oye…..espera… ¿Que sucede?...oh no…..colgare….AUCH….hasta eso me dolió…en fin….suerte….que estoy diciendo -así Aphrodi corta la llamada, lo cual este voltea la vista para notar que Aki lo veía muy confundida-bueno en resumen, Fuusuke lo escucho y ahora le esta…..haciendo daño…demasiado diría yo.

-¿pero que fue lo que hizo?-pregunto Aki.

-créeme que mejor no lo sepas-dijo Aphrodi dejando caer una gota, este se levanta y le extiende la mano a la peli azul-supongo que es hora de irnos.

-si, de seguro que estaré castigada hasta la universidad, pero valió la pena-dijo la chica levantándose y dedicándole una sonrisa al chico.

-cierto ,bueno te acompañare a tu hogar ,si por las cosas se salen de control ,al menos responderé…..aunque es mejor que ir a ayudar a Haruya-dijo Aphrodi riendo por lo ultimo ,Aki se disponía a dirigirse a tomar camino cuando algo la detiene y nota que Aphrodi le tomo de la mano-espera debo de darte algo.

-de que s-dijo Aki cuando fue interrumpida por un beso rápido del rubio, lo cual sorprendió a la chica, y se sonrojo al máximo, cuando se separaron Aphrodi tenia una sonrisa de victoria.

-ya veo, por eso lo haces-dijo riendo un poco el rubio, mientras se disponía a seguir su camino, después del shock Aki emprendió camino para alcanzar al joven.

-sabes que no dejare las cosas así terumi-dijo Aki aferrándose al brazo del joven, mientras entrelazaba su manos con la de el, Aphrodi sonrió mientras veía la noche.

Así los 2 enamorados siguieron su camino, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad del lugar, siendo iluminado por las estrellas.

-_**fin**_-

**Hola gente espero que le haya gustado, pienso hacer una historia donde la joven pareja deben de hacer hasta lo inimaginable para que no lo descubran ,además si desean ,claro con un buen review ,hacer un one-shot de lo que sucedió con Haruya y Fuusuke, para que sepan, Haruya y Fuusuke son Burn y Gazelle **

**Bueno si quieren hago el fic que le dije solo espero que le gusten.**

**También pensaba hacer uno de aphrodixrika, ya que me gusto mucho uno que leí.**

**En fin después hare mas fic, quizás uno donde este Midorikawa ya que U_U.**

**Bueno quiero decir, que este y el otro fic de Inazuma que hice, serán parte de otro, uno lleno de acción, mucha comedia, Drama y quizás romance.**

**Bye.**


End file.
